


At Fault

by TuzzArts



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuzzArts/pseuds/TuzzArts
Summary: Hello, yes, tis I. I still write on rare occasions, but It's nothing very big. I am hoping to be able to work on my AU, but I just am not sure if that can happen or not yet. Sorry, this is so short, but It sorta just came to me suddenly and I had to write it.Comments of any kind are very appreciated!





	At Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, tis I. I still write on rare occasions, but It's nothing very big. I am hoping to be able to work on my AU, but I just am not sure if that can happen or not yet. Sorry, this is so short, but It sorta just came to me suddenly and I had to write it. 
> 
> Comments of any kind are very appreciated!

Leaving the room didn’t work. He could still smell it.  
The blood.  
Its pungent metallic odor was doused on his clothing along with the fluid itself.  
It was the Dib’s fault this had happened.  
Zim didn’t do this, he was sure of it.  
Claws ripping through dark cloth and pale skin, screams of hatred and agony in the air.  
That didn’t really happen, did it?  
His PAK was lying to him about another memory. It could do that; Right?...  
No.  
No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it had really truly happened.  
It **WAS** Zim’s fault. He wasn’t going to admit that to himself.  
If Dib hadn’t even gone down there in the first place, maybe he would still be there.  
Be there to tell Zim in that annoying voice of his that he would stop the alien’s plans.  
It wouldn’t happen though.  
It would never happen again.  
The pale lifeless body beneath him didn’t tell any lies.  
The gaping oozing hole in the olive-skinned chest wasn’t fake.  
Dib was really gone, and it was all his fault.


End file.
